Random Drabbles and Story Ideas
by DarkDeathDragonQueen
Summary: This will be a compilation of the random drabbles or story ideas that pop up in my head or are written down some where within my numerous journals. These are my way of trying to get my muse back. Also, they won't stay just within the Harry Potter and One Piece fandoms. Those are just the main bulk of what I have. DISCLAIMER: I do not take any credit at all for the original fandoms!
1. Harry Potter and One Piece Story Idea

Pairing : Zoro/Harry/Sanji

Summary: Harry is betrayed by Dumbledore and the Weasley's, and was put to death by the veil. Death shipped Harry off into the One Piece world were his de-agd self meets Luffy before Shanks shows up. They train together along with Ace and Garp for a year then Garp leaves, and they encounter Shanks and his crew. Harry grew close to Ben who leaves him his flint-lock pistol and bandanna. He gains his animagus form when Luffy is taken be the mountain Bandit, and unlocks the rest of his magic. He later joins Luffy on his quest to become the Pirate King as his first along with being a master sniper and dagger master.

Chapter 1: Betrayal and A New World

Harry thought that he could trust them. He thought he could, but how wrong he was they called him a demon and shunned him. They threw him into Azkaban under false charges, and did nothing! Now they were surrounding him sneering down at at him in disgust as if he was below them, but you know what! Really they are below him! Hah! He will show them just how wrong they are and MAKE THEM regret they have some! As he was presented before the Veil and they asked if he had any last words I started to chant a lost spell that was passed down through my mother's family. You see my mother was never human. She was the last of the Neko race. This spell was to only be used if you were deeply betrayed by those you trusted and wronged you even though you are the last. The spell would make all those who wronged you, and those who were like them to lose any gift they were given by Magic to become mundanes, and their lives mundane to never surface again. This was gifted to his mother's family as a gift from Gaia herself as they were her favorite children, but were persecuted due to prejudice and being different. It was in Harry's final moments on Earth, Gaia, as her lost favored child said the final phrase before being pushed forward through the veil.

After they pushed Harry through te Veil, believing that it killed him, everyone was wondering what the spell that he cast meant. No one knew what it could have meant as it was spoken in a dead language. However, after everyone went home no one saw the Veil crumble in on itself and the Deathroom was sealed off for eternity with an emerald left on the last spot Harry stood before the ashes of the Veil. A moment granted by Gaia herself to grieve the loss of her children and favorite child. Later on in the week people noticed that they were having trouble casting magic, the werewolves found they were losing their enhanced strength and all other magical creatures were growing weaker except for the Unicorns, Dragons, Thestrals, and Goblins. Within a month everyone was drained of their magic where Gaia withheld it all and used it to start fighting back against humanity and repairing all of the damage they caused her.

When Harry saw everyone disappear he blacked out. when he woke up he was in an office. "Of Course I would end up here. Hello Death." Harry said while gazing at the figure sitting behind the desk.

"Hello master. So, I see that they betrayed you. Well now that it's happened I guess it's time I send you to where your mates are. The world you going to is separated between three factions. The marines that are also called the World Government, the pirates, and the revolutionaries. You won't remember your past at first until you unlock all of you gifts. If you don't do so before your seventeenth birthday they you'll remember then along with everything unlocking at once. No Matter what you will still be my master as the Hallows connected to your soul, however your mates, once you find them will live as long as you. If you die of unnatural causes before two centuries then they will continue to live their lives and when they die they would join you. You will not know who your mates are, they will find you. Also, you'll be de'aged to six years old, but will stop aging with your inheritance . well I believe that's all, so, bye." Before Harry could say anything he blacked out again.

When he woke there was a kid and old man staning over him.


	2. Submission (TomHarryLucius)

What was I thinking! I let them take control for one evening and what do they do? Get us all drunk and fuck the living daylights out of Draco, and leave me to Tom's and Lucius' whims. 'Great! Just fucking great!' Was all that was going through my head after waking up to two pairs of arms wrapped around me, a pounding headache, and a fucking horrible pain originating from my arse. 'Well, I guess it's time I finally give up fighting them, as it would be pointless now. I could tell that they claimed me, but the most infuriating thing was that I couldn't remember what it was like! I felt them shifting slightly as they started to wake up.

"Morning beautiful."

"Morning Kitten."

That was all I heard before my world exploded into pleasure filled pain.


	3. Untitled (One Piece centric)

It was a sunny day like today when they first arrived. They were probably the best and worst things that happened upon us in Fuusha Village. Today Shanks and his crew came back from their latest voyage, and I knew my fool of a twin brother has some silly plan to try and get Shanks to let him join them on at least one of their voyages. I knew it was pointless to try, but still followed along with him. Surprisingly, the one that I grew close to liking the most and spent my time with was Ben-san, Shanks' first mate. What lead to us talking to each other was a similar opinion and reactions to Shanks and Luffy respe- respecti- respectively? Yeah, that's right. Respectively. Anyways, I was running after Luffy as he ran to the dock...


	4. One Piece Story Idea (LawFOCKidd)

"Luffy get down here now!" I wait a minute before using my trump card, "If you don't get down here you won't get any steak." 'And here they all come.' I couldn't help but to think as i heard trompeding steps come down our stairs. I loved my brothers, but they could be such assholes when I'm trying to study. "You guys better leave me two steaks or it will be none for a month." I said as I turned around to be greeted with horrified looks. "I mean it." I threatened as I gave them a stern look.

I turned back around knowing that they had taken my message to heart, and put away the extra food I made for tomorrow's lunches. I always made left overs since all of us had enormous appetites. Anyways, after I finished putting everything away and cleaned the dishes I decided to take a shower as I hadn't had one this morning. I went upstairs entering the third door on the right. In my room there is a desk, bed, closet, book shelf, and a set of drawers that are all a dark ebony colored wood. I walked over to the set of drawers on the left hand side opening the top drawer to grab a pair of undergarments then opening the second drawer to grab my pajamas. I then exited my room to go into the first door on my side of the hallway which happened to be our bathroom. It was very simple with a toilet, double sink, and combined shower and bath colored in a monochrome scheme. Now was the best time to take a shower as we only had one bathroom between my three brothers and me. Of Course since I had only brothers we ended up sharing the same shampoo, conditioner, and bodywash. People thought it was weird that I had no problem smelling like a guy, but I don't care. Their opinion doesn't affect me and I'm not going to spend any extra money just to get different smelling soap when I could just use the one available. I turn on the hot water for the shower and quickly undress. I step into the warm spray after it had warmed up to the right temperature and let the warm water loosen my stiff muscles for a couple of minutes. I soon start my normal night time routine.

My thoughts wandered as I did my daily motions not having to focus on what I was doing. I remembered that I was starting high school tomorrow. Both Ace and Sabo were starting their second year, and I would be starting as a first year along with Luffy. This might have been weird since we were all siblings, but we aren't related by blood other than me and Ace. We were adopted as children by Dadan who was the leader of a biker gang, but sadly she was killed this summer by a rival bike gang. We have recovered for the most part now, and are getting along with our lives as we knew that this event could have happened at any time. Luffy is the youngest of us all at 14 ½, while I'm 15. While Ace and Sabo are both 16, and soon Ace will be turning 17. This reminds me that I need to talk to Sabo so that we could plan something for the occasion. I can't include Luffy because he can't keep a secret for his life. Anyways, back to school I wonder how tomorrow is going to go. I just hope I end up in the same classes as Luffy so then I can help him with his work. I was startled out of my thoughts as someone banged on the door. "Katze are you okay in there? You've been in there a while."

"I'm getting out now!" I shouted back to Sabo recognizing his voice. I shut off the water as I finished rinsing the conditioner out of my hair, so glad I had it cut short and buzzed underneath so it's no longer such a hassle to deal with. I quickly dried off and dressed before exiting dumping my dirty laundry in the basket by the door as I went. Sabo looks at me when I get out and smiles as we walk back into the dining/living room area downstairs.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" He asks me with concern in his eyes. I know that he is worried that I will be all alone again like I was in my last school due to people finding out who my father was and what Dadan did for a living. I also got in quite a bit of trouble due to being around Luffy and his stunts.

I shrug as I say, "As ready as I'll ever be. I just hope I don't get into too much trouble thanks to Luffy."

He laughs and says, "That is something we can all hope for." We split off as I headed back to the kitchen to heat up my dinner seeing that there was just enough of each dish left for it. I see my threat really sunk in. After I heated it up we all sat on the couch with me sitting in Sabo's lap, while Luffy sat in Ace's. This probably would have been weird to anyone else, but we didn't care. We knew that there would never be any romantic feelings between us we are siblings, and we just took comfort from being held by the each other. Also, Sabo goes after his own gender so there is no way he would ever see me in that light, then with Ace that would just be wrong, I mean come on, we are blood sister and brother, gross, and then there is Luffy who doesn't have any interest in that sort of thing. Plus, if anyone did take an interest in any of us and tried to come into our family they would have to prove themselves to all of us. We are very protective of eachother. Especially considering the lives we had before we were brought together along with who our biological parents were.

Getting away from such thoughts I refocused back onto the discussion of what movie we were going to watch and eating my dinner. We decided to watch a horror movie since that was the one genre all of us liked. I finished my dinner and we paused the movie to that me and Luffy wouldn't miss anything, as he was using the restroom and I was depositing my dishes in the sink. We came back and went back to our spots resuming the movie. Once it was over the boys headed to their rooms as I went back to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I finished and stepped out for Sabo to be the first to make it to the door meaning he was the next to use it and was able to shower before Ace or Luffy steamed up the bathroom. I smile and say goodnight as I was tired and wanted to try and get to sleep early. He gave me a hug before he turned around and shut the door. I go down the hallway and knock on Ace's door which is the second one on the left, and tell him I'm heading to bed. He walked out in his typical shirtless state and in a pair of basketball shorts and gives me a hug goodnight kissing my forehead, which I scrunch my nose at but don't protest. I then go to the door right before mine and knock on it. Luffy opens the door in his typical red vest and jean shorts. I once again say goodnight and get a hug from him before heading to my room. I pull the curtains closed and turn off the light. I turn to my bed and shrug out of my shirt, but keep my shorts on and take my glasses off placing them on the desk next to my bed. I crawl in and close my eyes hoping that this feeling of dread doesn't mess with these next few years.


	5. One Piece Story Idea part 2

The next morning I woke up to my alarm clock ringing my ear off and giving me a headache. I groaned as I threw it across my room to shut it up and threw an arm over my eyes wishing that I did not have to get out of bed. I eventually rolled out of bed and landed flat on the floor gaining a bruise on my tailbone. I dragged myself to my dresser grabbing onto the sides to pull myself off the floor glad that my curtains weren't open. I pulled out a black short sleeved shirt with a v-neck, black jeans with white leopard spots on it in patches, and a dark red sweater with a mutilated black heart on it. I clumsily dressed myself and grabbed my glasses off of the desk before I exited my room. I grumbled as I stumbled down the stairs smelling coffee that was already made. When I got to the bottom Sabo was there smiling cheerily, the bastard. I gave him a death glare as he was blocking the way to my life liquid. He only just held out his hand which had my coffee mug in it. I snatched it out of his grip and mumbled a grumpy thank you. He just brushed it off and headed to Ace's room to wake him up and force him to get ready.

When I entered the kitchen Luffy was already there sipping his hot milk as energized as always. God damnit. Why is it that I'm surrounded by morning people. I go to the fridge and grabbed our lunches that I made last night setting them on the counter next to the coffee pot knowing I couldn't let them anywhere near Luffy. When Ace and Sabo finally make it back down I handed them their lunches, but kept Luffy's as I knew he would eat his if I have it to him. Ace and Sabo started to make breakfast so I told them that they had guard duty while I go finish getting ready after draining my mug. I head back upstairs to the bathroom to brush my rats nest of hair. It wasn't long, but it wasn't short enough that it wouldn't tangle, and I passingly note that I needed to get it cut again. For today I decided to be lazy and just leave it down. Oddly me and Sabo both had blonde hair even though it is Ace, who has black hair, that I'm related to. In fact there are only a few characteristics that we had in common which were pale skin, freckles, and we had the same smile. Even our eyes are different. He has stormy grey eyes, while mine are a blue-gray color. Another thing that is a pain is that he didn't need glasses while I did.

I exited the bathroom right as it was time to leave for school. I grabbed my school bag from my room and the lunches by the coffee pot after I put my red converse on. Sabo handed me my travel coffee mug that was once again filled to the brim, as Ace was holding my breakfast for me. We left the house and started the walk to school. Luckily we only lived ten minutes from the school, so we were able to get there on time. Ace and Sabo separated from us and said that they would meet back up with us as soon as they found out which class they had first. Luffy and I headed to where the freshman homerooms were posted. Luckily it seems we have the same first class together at least.

As more people arrived to school they started to crowd around to see what class they had, and I started to become nervous pulling my hood over my head to avoid people's attention as I knew my hair stands out like a sore thumb making me more recognisable. I quickly dragged Luffy off to a bench where there wasn't anyone around. Soon he was shouting for his friends to come over as he know I wasn't moving from my position until Ace and Sabo came back. Shortly we were joined by Zoro, Chopper, Sanji, and Nami. We know Robin would see us later as she was a third year and had her own class that she had to look for. We wouldn't see Franky until school ended because he had work, and I will see Brook later as I signed up for his music classes since I enjoyed the violin and guitar.

I stayed silent as Luffy and his friends chattered to each other about their summers. Zoro didn't join them in their conversation and just sat next to me as stoic as ever. I greeted him with a slight smile and his eyes softened as he patted my head through my hood. I enjoyed being around Zoro as we are both people who don't talk much and can pass time peacefully in silence. It also helped that I like to work out with him when I can. Sanji also greeted me as well, however he learned quickly that I didn't tolerate his pervertedness being directed towards me, so it was very calm compared to the ones he gave Nami and Robin. Other than that we get along fine. We would try each other's experiments since both of us enjoyed cooking. Soon enough I ended up putting my headset on and drowned everything out pulling my hood over my head once again.

Ace and Sabo are taking an awful while to get here. Maybe I should leave and try to find them. I stand up and signed to Zoro what I was going to do. I lucked out that we both had taken sign language in junior high, so I didn't have to turn my music off and keep my hood where it was. I sipped my coffee as I walked around the campus looking for my brothers. I was munching on the bagel with cream cheese that was given to me for breakfast when I accidentally ran into something that felt as hard as rock. I took a step back trying regain my balance shifting to the palms of my feet and widening my stance just slightly making sure that my coffee wouldn't slosh out as I moved back. I looked in front of me to see what it was that I ran into and came face to chest with a buff dude with a furry coat on. I look up at his face and after craning my neck met with red eyes that are glaring at me. I raise a brow quizzically at his furrowed brow until I realized that he couldn't see it as my hood casted my face into shadow except for my mouth and chin. What the hell is his problem. Being how he is built I couldn't have done any damage, so why the hell is he glaring.

I scowled as I felt nothing in my hand that used to hold the remains of my bagel. I look at my empty hand and then the floor to see the remains of my breakfast bagel on the ground. I felt my hunger naw at me as I start grumbling in loss over losing the last of my breakfast knowing that if I eat any of my snacks then I would be hungry later. I grew even more irritated as I haven't even finished my second cup of coffee, and I had to deal with people shit. Also, since I have my headset blasting one of my favorite songs, Get Away with Murder, I couldn't hear if the guy was saying anything. I tried to avoid the situation as I growled and maneuvered myself around the now frozen guy to continue on my way as I had just spotted Sabo's blonde head further down the hallway.

I was about to take another drink of coffee when I felt myself being yanked back making my headset come loose and my hood to falls back. I plant my feet on the ground and then jump going into a back flip surprising the owner of the limb that grabbed me enough to where I could escape the grip. I landed in a crouch and I swung my leg out to nail the culprit in the shins. It didn't faze the person much, but would cause a decent bruise. I'm glad that I put steel plates in my shoes and gloves. I quickly popped up to a standing position and whirled around to start glaring and chewing the person a new one as he made me spill my coffee. "You fucking bastard! What the fucking hell is your problem!" I spat as I met his gaze head on with my blazing cold glare. "I was just going to grab my fucking brother, and not make you suffer for ruining my fucking breakfast. But no, you can't leave well enough alone you fucker!" I was about to lash back out and make the fucker hurt in his sweet spot when two pairs of arms encircled me and hold me back. I struggled until I hear both Ace and Sabo murmuring into my ears about me causing a ruckus. I start to calm down and stop struggling even though I am still pissed at the fucker. I would rather stop now then make more of a spectacle of myself.

"Have you realized that you have your hood down?" Ace murmured into my right ear, and I can hear Sabo chuckling as shock overcame me. Oh fuck. Now this fucker and some others can recognise me, fuck. Ace chuckled as he told Sabo, "And we thought it was Luffy we were going to have to worry about."

"Fuck!" I exclaimed as I extracted my arms from their loose grip and quickly brought my hood back up as I started pouting. "Damnit, it's all your guy's fault. You took too long." I said petulantly to them. They don't make any attempts to restrain me as I bend over to grab my mug which dropped onto the floor when I flipped along with my bag.

"Hey Katze, I think you're forgetting something." Sabo said in a teasing tone, and I freeze as I try to think about what it could be. Then I remembered the guy I was about to kill a minute ago, which brought my scowl back. I turn to the fucker and flip him off then turn and grab Ace dragging him with me as I head back to Luffy and the others not giving a fuck about his opinion as he made me lose not only my breakfast, but caused me to lose some of my coffee. Sabo followed along behind us laughing as we left.

I knew that I would feel the stare of the fucker that pissed me off as I left, but I was slightly unnerved by the feeling of a second gaze that was just as heavy as the first. Whose attention could I have possibly caught? Well, for now it's best if I just reconvene with everyone else.


	6. One Enraptured by a Killer (HarryJeff)

**Dark - Hello, so this is one that I came up with as a possible crossover, but I lost the idea a while ago.**

 **Dragon - I believe that if we were to relook over it we could continue it if anyone wanted however that will be up to those who review.**

 **Death - As we have said before, this is some of our work that we have stored in different journals. Part of the problem we are having is that we usually write everything down instead of typing it, and when we type it the subject will change dramatically.**

 **Queen - These fools have been trying to stay with the essence of their stories and have been trying to revieve the older ones that all of the wonderful readers and reviewers are waiting for, but we unfortunately have reached a road block. This is part of our effort, as much as it pains me I have to say this otherwise Dark will set one of the others on me when they have a sugar rush *shiver*, to try and get our muses back. If some of you would like to see more of a specific one, or would like some of our short drabbles please review.**

* * *

There are many urban legends. Some are true, some lurk within the shadows, and other are just furures of our imafination. The trick is to figure out which ones are real. Now many people just take the legends and myths just for that, not real. Some knew better, but usually didn't survive an encounter. Then there are those who know, but are in hiding because they are being hounted by the beings they knew are real. A common website these people use is called . the stories they post are their truths, but many just think of them as just stories, and become un factuated with them. Then there are those that catch onto the hints left behind in the posts on the website. Finally, there are those who don't know about any of the legends due to circumstances. The person we will be looking at started off as one of those people, and then became a legend onto himself. This is also where he finally finds happiness, a family, and love.

The day started off normally for Harry. He was woken up by his aunt from outside of his cupboard. She was demanding he fet up and start cooking breadfast like he had to every morning. He slowly dragged himself off of his cot that was realistically too small as was the cupboard he was in, but it wasn't like hid 'family' cared. They hated the freak, so why would it matter to them that it was too small, or that he couldn't move without opening the various wounds his uncle gave him last night before he shoved him into his cupboard. After he finished making breakfast and setting the table he picked up the list of chores he had to do that was impossible to finish, so his uncle would always have an excuse to beat him every night. as the day progressed he worked on his chores once he finished with the ones for the outside of the house he decided to take a break and walk to the park that was nearby.

As he was walking he thought about his life so far. Age one, his parents murdered by the rising dark lord Voldemort. He survived and Dumbledore disregarded his parents will and put him into his abusive relative's hands to make him into a moldable weapon. What he didn't count on was that the Dursley's abusive ways only ade him into a hateful, vengeful, and cunning person. Living with them make him inot the ultimate Slytherin that Salazar himself would be proud of. When he got his letter he knew what it was thanks to the information he leached from the Horcrux he absorbed into himself. After taking time to maser everything he learned wandlessly he glamored his core so it would seem he had a light core instead of the pure black that it was.

When he entered the bank he was surprised that the goblins were polite to him instead of their usual sneering or hateful sttitude. After he was taken to his vault he stunned the big oaf he was stuck with and asked Griphook of there was a manager fo r the potter's. once he got confirmation he asked if they coud meet. During his meeting with Ragnarok he learned many things. Some of which were that he was heir to all four founders of Hogwarts, Potter, and Black lines. Also, he learnded of Dumbledore's manipulatipons went farther that he originally thought. It turned out there was a block on his magic and mind which was stopping him from reaching his full potential. He got them removed at once, and then learned that Dumbldore along with some of his minions were stealing form his vault, and tried to force him into a binding marrage contract with some Ginervra Weasley. He immediately demanded everything was taken back with intrest as Dumbledore never asked for his permisson. He delayed the taking back of all that was taken from him for a later date to not only increase the amount woed to him, but also his plan wouldn't work if they knew he knew everything before he wanted them to. Let them live in a false hope for a while until he would rip it right out of them.

Then his first year happened. He was able to persuade the hat inot putting him in a different house than Slytherin, he ended up a Ravenclaw, then there was the whole Qirrelmort situation that he staged.


	7. The Cat and the Raven (HP Black Butler)

**Queen - I hate you all so much right now. *Glares at others***

 **Dragon - Oh come on Queen. You know you like this idea. *Pokes Queen's side***

 **Queen - Don't touch me! You are wrong in your assumption.**

 **Death - That is enough you two. We have practically known eachother since we were born. Queen, stop pouting because you're not getting your way. Dragon I don't want to see you poking any of us again or you will be losing your hand. Now, can we please get on with the story.**

 ***Queen scowls and goes to mope, while acting like she's fine. Dragon hides behind Dark who sighs***

 **Dark - Well, I guess on with the show. Please no flammers for any of our stories as I'm pretty sure Dragon and Death will just feed them to their minions. Please review as your opinions are taken into account as much as we can handle.**

* * *

The Cat and the Raven

Harry/Sebastian – Harry becomes Master of Death and gets transported to an alternate dimension after everybody turns on him. He awakens the demon blood from his mom, and is now a cat demon. He is wondering around in the woods that he woke up in when he finds himself stumbling upon a manor that just so happens to house Sebastian our ever-loving cat obsessed demon who has yet to find his mate.

I have just faced Voldemort and found out that I can't die. Oh and that I'm the Master of Death. Let's not forget that everyone has been lying to me and that I actually had a twin that ended up being abandoned by Dumbledore and raised by Demons to fulfill his role as Death. Also there's that little detail that no one told me about. My mother wasn't even human nor was my father. No my mom was the last of a race of cat demons and my brother's and mine's father was Death himself. So, now with this information, and with Voldemort dead I believe that I can leave the Wizarding world to fend for itself because one I don't even belong her, two they already betrayed me and are going to put me in Azkaban, and finally because with dieing for the first time I no longer have any blocks on me so I have my magic at my disposal now, and my blood has awakened. Oh, and apparently I have a mate, but he's not in this dimension.

"Well brother I think it's about time we leave this place. Wouldn't you say?" I said as I got up from the chair I was sitting in. After the battle my brother and I shadow traveled to Pervell Castle.

"I would say it's long over due. Oh, and you should know that in this new dimension has demons, obviously, grim reapers, and angles. Along with everything else that comes along with those three races. Finally, the time period is early eighteen hundreds, so we need to change before we go.

"Will the grim reapers know of my station as to who my father was?" Harry asked as we make our way to the rooms we shared. It didn't matter that I was a girl as he was gay anyways, plus we are twins and I want to make up for the time we missed. Also, he's my baby brother as I have to protect him even if he protests.

"Yes, they will know of you, but when you meet one face to face they won't know its you specifically. Also, I would suggest wearing a hat and coat to hide you ears and tail. Plus you don't want everyone to think you're weird I'm sure." I snicker to myself as I get dressed. Way too often then not my brother gets mistaken for a girl. I can't blame them though. He has long silky hair that he braides, a petite frame as he is a submissive, but doesn't know, I feel bad for whoever is his mate because he is oblivious and damn powerful. Anyways back on track, wait, what track? Never mind it's time to leave. "Are you ready brother?"

"As I'll ever be, I guess."


End file.
